Dear Nata
by ylg
Summary: Muties #4 : Love, Jisa. Jisa s'adresse à Nata, en approfondissant un peu plus ses sentiments. Jisa/Nata.


**Titre :** _Dear Nata..._  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Muties #4  
**Personnage/Couple :** Jisa/Renata  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T  
**Warnings éventuels :** un peu plus de sexe que dans le one-shot  
**Disclaimer :** maison Marvel

**Thèmes :** "toi, toi mon toit !" et "femslash" pour 31 jours (23 mars 09)

Vous pouvez trouver un bon synopsis de ce one-shot sur uncannyxmen(dot)net dans leur section _issues information / __issues summaries_, à ceci près que je trouve qu'il omet de parler de la louchitude entre les deux jeunes filles, laquelle me crève les yeux, à moi (ah, la case où Nata prend la main de Jisa !)

oOo

Depuis notre première rencontre, alors même que j'étais avec Laolo, j'ai senti quelque chose de spécial en toi. Ma rencontre avec Laolo a failli changer ma vie pour le pire, ma deuxième rencontre avec toi a changé ma vie pour le mieux.

Tu m'as acceptée telle que j'étais (ou telle que je n'étais pas : tellement pleine de doutes, tellement vide dans ma tête et dans mon coeur) sans rien me demander en retour. Laolo m'avait emmenée en attendant que je lui offre mon corps, il l'a obtenu, et quand je me suis trouvée incapable de continuer à répondre à ses attentes il m'a jetée. (Non, c'est moi qui suis partie, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait de moi-même il n'aurait pas tardé, je le sais.) Sans considération pour mes sentiments, sans m'offrir d'avenir. Du plaisir pour le plaisir, ce que mes parents appelaient péché, quant à la possibilité de construite une famille, il l'a rejetée en bloc – il m'a rejetée.

Toi tu m'as accueillie avec tous les problèmes que j'allais te poser, d'argent, de place chez toi, de responsabilité à prendre...  
Tu as assez d'amour à me donner pour cela. Et d'où cela te vient, je me demande. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à jouer les Bons Samaritains pour moi ? En général, je comprends : tu es quelqu'un de bien, le don que tu as reçu, la force qui en découle, tu sais ce qu'elle vaut, et les dangers qu'elle présente. Tu ne te laisseras pas prendre dans la spirale de la violence. Tu sais que l'amour vaut plus que tout. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi de m'aimer _moi_ ?

Je ne suis pourtant qu'une parmi tant d'autres ; tu l'as dit toi-même : je ne suis pas la première fille que Laolo aura prise et jétée, et sûrement pas la dernière non plus. Et s'il n'y avait que lui ! Les filles dans le besoin comme moi ça court les rues des _favelas_ et d'ailleurs. Qu'as-tu vu en moi plutôt qu'en une autre pour accepter de m'aider ? et de m'aider autant ?  
Tu aurais pu me mettre sur le chemin d'un foyer et m'envoyer faire ma route moi-même. Mais non, tu m'as ramenée et installée chez toi, et définitivement.

Je n'ai toujours pas de travail et pas d'argent à moi. Mais ça t'est égal, tu gagnes assez pour deux, bientôt trois. En échange, avec ta bénédiction, je transforme ta maison entre « notre » maison. Je ne peux pas faire grand' chose d'autre.  
Je te rends de menus services, tu m'entretiens, tu me prends en charge moi et mon bébé à naître.

En attendant cela...

Tu as démoli des murs de préjugés, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur tant de nouvelles possibilités, tu m'as montré des côtés de moi-même que j'ignorais.

C'est difficile de tout accepter d'un coup mais tu as su être patiente avec moi de longs mois durant. Maintenant que j'envisage vraiment de t'aimer, je n'ose pas encore à cause du bébé.  
Mais quand il sera né...

Peut-être que ça changera tout entre nous au niveau physique. Ça ferait hurler mes parents encore plus, que je vive avec une femme plutôt que n'importe quel voyou. Mais ça m'est égal ; tu avais raison : la vie que je menais auprès d'eux n'en valait pas la peine, si Laolo a su m'en arracher si facilement. Et je sais au fond de moi que t'aimer n'a rien d'un péché ; coucher avec Laolo qui me considérait comme sa propriété, si. Alors que toi qui n'as que de l'amour pour moi...

Auprès de toi, je sais que j'ai ma place. Tu m'as offert plus qu'un coin de toit : une nouvelle vie, ma véritable place, un foyer chaleureux, une famille en devenir. Avec toi désormais, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tout sera pour le mieux.


End file.
